This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices having structural glass support members.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and cellular telephones are often provided with rigid housings made from plastic, metal or composite materials that serve as support structures for device components. A rigid housing commonly serves as the primary mounting structure onto which device components are assembled. Internal components such as batteries, printed circuit boards and displays are commonly mounted to the rigid housings. Transparent display cover layers made from plastic or glass are typically mounted to the rigid housing. Device components such as display cover layers are often mounted to rigid housings using adhesives or mechanical mounting members.
Mounting device components to rigid housing support structures puts various functional requirements such as requirements on rigidity, strength, and shape of the rigid housing. Mounting device components to rigid housing support structures may require additional mechanical components for mounting components to the rigid housing support structures. Functional requirements on rigid housing support structures and additional mechanical components mounted in the rigid housing may increase the volume, width, height or depth of a device making the device less aesthetically pleasing and less desirable to consumers in a market that values lighter, thinner devices.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved electronic devices having simplified housing structures.